Generally, the lower end of a stem of a joy stick is supported by a spring whose lower end is not stably held or supported so that the spring is usually separated from the stem of the joy stick which causes failure of the joy stick. The working life of the joy stick is short.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional joy stick.